


Like Mother, Like Son

by dragonwings948



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Anna has a baby, and Elsa is introduced to the newest member of her family.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Like Mother, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what it was like to be Frozen trash XD
> 
> I’m in love with Frozen II and I already have 3 other fics written that actually pertain a bit more to the movie; this was just a random cute idea I had that I couldn’t shake!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Elsa wiped an arm across her face for the umpteenth time, trying to clear her vision of water droplets. She bit her lip to keep herself from asking the Nokk to go faster; she knew he was already doing his best. 

Still, as waves flew by and Arendelle grew closer, Elsa wondered if she would be too late. 

The Nokk let her off at the bottom of the stone staircase that led into the castle from the water. “Thank you,” Elsa breathed as she began her quick ascent up the steps. 

As Elsa entered the castle she ran up to the first person she found. The poor maid gasped at Elsa’s sudden appearance. 

“Where is she?” Elsa asked. 

The maid’s eyes widened. “The—the east wing.” 

Elsa thanked her briefly before taking off at a run. She slowed her pace when she reached the east wing, finding it utterly deserted. A pain-filled scream pierced the air. Elsa halted in her tracks as the sound sent a dagger through her heart. She broke into a sprint, searching frantically until she found the housekeeper standing outside one of the bedrooms. She skidded to a stop in front of her. 

“Did I make it?” she panted, trying to catch her breath. 

The housekeeper opened her mouth to reply, but the cry of a baby from inside the room interrupted her. The woman smiled, stepping aside. Elsa burst into the room amidst unceasing wails, letting out a pent up sigh as her eyes met Anna’s. 

“Elsa!” 

Anna sat up in bed, sweat plastering her hair to her forehead. She breathed heavily, but her eyes showed how happy she was to see her. 

“You made it just in time,” Kristoff said from Anna’s bedside. 

Just as he said the words a midwife appeared from the corner of the room and handed a noisy bundle of blankets to Anna. Tears welled up in Anna’s eyes as she stared down at a tiny, screaming baby. “Shhhh,” she said softly, rocking it back and forth. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Kristoff let out a long, shaky breath, looking over Anna’s shoulder. “Hey there, little guy.” 

“A boy?” Elsa asked. Anna nodded, her eyes still on the baby. Elsa leaned in and took a glance at the closed eyes, button nose, and full head of dark hair. “He’s beautiful.” She smiled at Anna and smoothed her sister’s hair back from her forehead.

Anna sighed. “That cold touch feels really good right now.”

Elsa repeated the action. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here earlier. I came as fast as I could when I got the message.” 

“It’s okay.” Anna offered her a weary smile. “I’m just glad you’re here now.” 

Elsa put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in a hug. Maybe it was a good thing she had only just arrived; she wasn’t sure she could have handled seeing her sister in so much pain. 

Anna looked up at Kristoff. “Do you want to hold him?” 

Kristoff’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Uh...is this a bad time to tell you that I’ve never held a baby before?” 

“I’ll help you.” Elsa walked around to the other side of the bed. She leaned down, allowing Anna to carefully hand the baby into her arms. 

As Elsa picked up the crying child, she found herself suddenly transfixed at the sight of her precious, tiny nephew. His eyes were still closed, and his lips moved as if trying to figure out how to form the correct cry. 

“Hi,” she whispered. “I know you want to see your father, but this is Aunt Elsa.” She bounced him gently a couple of times before facing Kristoff.

“See how I’m holding my arms?” 

Kristoff copied her pose and Elsa passed the baby to him, noting that he stiffened up once the child was in his arms. 

“It’s okay,” Elsa assured. “You’re doing fine. Just make sure to support his head.” She took a step back and watched Kristoff relax. His eyes, practically glued to the baby, began to mist over. 

Elsa turned her gaze to Anna. If love could be defined as an expression, Elsa thought that it would be the look on Anna’s face as she watched Kristoff hold their son. 

She sensed they needed a moment and asked, “Where are Olaf and Sven?” I’ll tell them the news.” 

Anna tore her eyes away from Kristoff just for a moment to respond: “Sven should be keeping Olaf distracted somewhere inside the castle, or at least close by. Bring them back here once you find them; we’ll clean up while you’re gone.” 

Elsa went on a search for the snowman and the reindeer and soon heard them in the library. She opened the door quietly at first, not wanting them to be aware of her presence, and watched as Olaf dramatically recited from  _ Hamlet.  _ Sven looked on with wide eyes, as if captivated. Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle, and Olaf paused to look in her direction. Sven uttered a surprised noise and followed his gaze. 

“Elsa!” Olaf exclaimed. He dropped the book immediately and ran to her. Elsa dropped down to her knees to hug him while Sven rushed over with an excited call and immediately licked her cheek. 

“Sven!” she protested with a laugh. 

Olaf backed away, still grinning. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Elsa, but...why are you here?”

Elsa smiled. “Anna had the baby.”

Olaf gasped in horror. “Without me?” He rushed off in the direction of the east wing. “I told them I wanted to be there!” 

Elsa shook her head and shared a look with Sven. She stroked his side affectionately. “Thanks for distracting him” 

Sven nodded and promptly followed after Olaf. When they came to the correct room Elsa stopped Olaf from barging in and instead knocked on the door. “Are you ready for us?” 

“Come in,” Anna’s voice called. 

Elsa opened the door and watched as Anna, still sitting up in bed, put a finger to her lips. “He’s sleeping,” she whispered. 

Sven and Olaf tiptoed to Anna’s bedside. Sven helped Olaf get onto his back so he had a better view, and their expressions almost matched as they gazed in wonder at the child in Anna’s arms. 

“Wow,” Olaf whispered. “You made that?” 

Anna laughed quietly. “Yeah, I guess I did.” 

“He’s so...wrinkly and weird-looking. Kind of like Kristoff.” 

“Hey—”

“Well I think he’s perfect,” Elsa said. She smiled down at the sleeping baby. “What’s his name?” 

Anna looked up at Kristoff, who nodded at her. She met Elsa’s eyes and grinned. “His name is Agnarr.” 

Elsa gasped. Tears stung her eyes. “Agnarr,” she repeated softly. 

Soon Elsa could tell that Anna needed to sleep. Kristoff seemed to get the sense as well, and he walked Olaf and Sven out. Elsa remained by Anna’s side, barely able to look away from baby Agnarr. 

Anna yawned, seeming just about completely drained. “When’s the next time I’ll see you?” 

“When you wake up.” She squeezed Anna’s shoulder. “If what I’ve heard about having a baby is true, you’ll need all the help you can get. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Elsa,” Anna breathed, her tone a mixture of awe and relief. “But the forest—”

“—will be fine without me for a little while.” She opened her arms. “Here, let me hold him while you rest.” 

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Anna handed little Agnarr over to Elsa. The baby fidgeted and started to whimper as he changed hands. 

“Shhhh, shh,” Elsa cooed. She rocked the baby gently back and forth. Freeing one arm, she stroked her pinky finger down his nose. 

_ “Where the north wind meets the sea _

_ There’s a river full of memory  _

_ Sleep, my darling, safe and sound _

_ For in this river all is found.”  _

The gentle sound of snoring drifted to Elsa’s ears and she looked up to see Anna fast asleep. A moment later, Agnarr’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Elsa smiled to herself. “Like mother, like son.” 


End file.
